Uncertainties
by xAmaryllis
Summary: There are certain things that Uchiha Sasuke is unsure of. - SasuHina -


**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Uncertainties**

Sasuke never meant to free her from her duties as the next head of the clan, when he sat in front of her father, with the village elders and without her present.

'It's for the revival of your clan' they told Sasuke, as the white-eyed Hyuga head handed him a marriage contract.

'My eldest daughter is the most suitable wife.'

With only a grunt in response, he signed his name and marked it with his red blood, and as he looked to his left, Sasuke saw moist lavender-tinged eyes peep in between the slit of shogi doors to stare at the paper in front of him.

Sasuke doesn't know if he did the right thing.

.

He never meant to give her liberty from her clan, only to cage her with himself, as she moved into the Uchiha compound with only two suitcases and a picture frame of her team when they were still genin.

They barely know each other, but they're already married for a couple of weeks.

They don't share the same room or the same bed, because they're still young and they don't really know what they're supposed to be doing.

In one of their most quiet nights, Sasuke quietly slid her bedroom door open, only to immediately close it when he saw Hinata's face buried in her pale hands, her kimono, ruffled; her hair, dishelved; and her forehead, lined with a green seal.

Sasuke doesn't know if what happened involves him, but he started to stay away from her room at nighttime.

.

Sasuke never meant to make her unhappy when he would sometimes meet her shuffling feet in the hall whenever he is going out to train, and Hinata would always murmur things that sounded a bit like, "Please be careful".

But the wind chimes are too loud in the quietness of their house, and her voice is too soft and their distance –even though just three paces- is just a little too far away, so Sasuke doesn't hear her, and he gives no response as he passes her by the hall.

And Hinata's shoulders slump as she follows his retreating back with her eyes, and she goes back into the room that she came from. And she sits on her knees and sharpens his kunais, because she knows that in missions, they might save her husband life.

Sasuke doesn't know what she's doing, and she never does tell him, but she continues to do it anyway.

.

Sasuke never meant to make her worry when returned home one night from an S-ranked mission, and on his side, just under his ribs, was a huge wound. Hinata paled when she saw him collapse by the door and she quickly rushed to his side. She concentrated her chakra on her hands until they glowed, and tried her best to close his wound.

She carried him to his bed, wrapped him in bandages, and applied all the necessary balms that she made for injuries such as this.

And when Sasuke opened his dark eyes, he was greeted by the sight of her looking at her lap, there were traces of worry and tiredness under her puffy eyes, and his dried blood was on her sleeping yukata. And she immediately asked him in her worry why did he not go to the hospital before coming home.

And Sasuke would say that it's because he's been away from home for the last three months, and three months is a very long time away from home; and that because the food that his teammates prepare is terrible, and the food in the hospital is even worse when compared to her cooking; and that his two teammates are too loud, and he misses her silence, and not only that, but her presence as well.

But he doesn't admit it to her and he doesn't answer.

And when Hinata softly sighs in resignation as she realized that he will not reply, she stood up, turned her back to him and left the room.

Sasuke falters.

.

There's an annual festival in Konoha, and the members of the Rookie Nine managed to make Sasuke and Hinata leave the Uchiha compound.

There were laughter, bright lights and dancing, and the males won stuffed animal prizes for the females. Sasuke could almost admit that even if he was just standing with his timid wife, watching people dance, he was enjoying the celebration.

But Sasuke stiffened when Naruto arrived, and he tried to avoid glancing at his small wife. Naruto excitedly greeted him with a 'It's good that you're here, Teme.', and Sasuke snorted and just answered, 'Dobe.'

Naruto couldn't seem to keep still for the rest of the night, and though everyone knew that he is married, Sakura, Ino and the other females were stealing glances at him from afar.

But Hinata, when speaking to him never looked past his shoulders, never onto his face, nor his eyes.

And he wonders if he's doing something wrong.

The festival ended with fireworks, and Hinata requested that they sit in a grassy area to watch it. He complied, only to be surprised when they sat in near proximity to each other, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke knows that for someone as shy as her, what she did was a very daring act, and although he couldn't see her face, he could feel her face blush from the fabric of his dark blue kimono.

The fireworks started exploding in the sky into numerous stars only to disappear as they fell; and as he shifted his head to look at her, with her long hair spilling on his arm, he saw the lights twinkle in her pearly eyes and illuminate her pale face.

And as her white orbs shifted to finally, finally meet his dark ones, Sasuke finds nothing but love there.

Sasuke doesn't know how it all began, or where his and her affections stemmed from.

But he willingly drowned inside her pupiless eyes until he closed his eyelids when he dipped his lips in hers.

But he doesn't really care right now, he doesn't really want to think about it, but he knows that he's finally doing something right.

Because though they've been married, Sasuke had never kissed her before.

And although there were a lot of uncertainties before this, and there were a lot of words not being said,

Sasuke admits to himself that he's sure, really sure, that when he kisses her, he means it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Fixed spelling mistakes. If you noticed that I missed something, please let me know.


End file.
